


последние гастроли

by simbay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: au; после победы Куроро на Небесной Арене.





	последние гастроли

**Author's Note:**

> пока выходят новые главы, я вновь и вновь заставляю себя страдать  
> однако здравствуйте, с вами шиппер хисомачи

Когда бой заканчивается, Пауки ликуют — единственные в зале, кто не побоялся остаться на своих местах во время этого леденящего душу кровавого боя. Их крики прорезают внезапно наступившую тишину, словно нож масло, они бегут к лидеру и окружают его со всех сторон, стискивая в крепких объятиях, заставляя Куроро кривиться от свежих ран. Они все улыбаются — глупо и счастливо, словно сейчас произошло какое-то чудо, которого они все так долго ждали. Призрачный отряд поет оду победителю, попутно жалуясь на все, что не могли рассказать раньше, до избавления от нэна чертового ублюдка с цепями — на чрезмерную строгость Фейтана, на то, что правда скучали, на смерть Паку. Знакомят с новеньким, и все это — в темноте покинутой всеми арены, где есть только они, Пауки, чуть ли не плачущие от счастья.  
Все, кроме одного. Одной.  
Ей тоже радостно, она стискивает Куроро в объятии и шепчет ему на ухо сплетни про Финкса, из-за чего тот смущается и пытается стукнуть ее кулаком по макушке. Мачи улыбается вместе со всеми, но ее улыбка сквозит фальшью и ложью, и ей самой неприятно это осознавать. Она рада — правда рада, но что-то мешает ей веселиться вместе с остальными так же искренне. Мачи косится в сторону и опускает взгляд, и в тот момент, когда все смеются над шуткой Шалнарка, она отступает в темноту.  
Куроро сдержал обещание. Бой на смерть состоялся.  
Мачи отстраненно смотрит на дыру в груди у человека, которого она не любила больше всего в своей жизни (так она говорит себе), Хисоки, туда, где должно быть сердце, и не понимает, как у такого человека оно вообще могло быть. Ей противно, что она все еще думает об этом мерзком пакостном предателе, который посмел обмануть Пауков, связавшись с ублюдком с цепью — Хисока был виновен в смерти Паку и Уво ничуть не меньше, чем выживший из алоглазого клана. Он заслужил смерть. Мачи смотрит на тело человека, которого должна ненавидеть, но почему-то чувствует лишь пустое разочарование и расстройство.  
Это неправильно. Ее чувства. Она должна радоваться, смеяться в лицо мертвецу, но вместо этого наклоняется и закрывает ему глаза, страшась смотреть в них. В голове мгновенно всплывает тот момент, когда он спросил ее о том, что она будет делать, если смерть Куроро будет на его счету. Но он не убил. Сам проиграл. И никакие фокусы его больше не спасут.  
Когда ладони кто-то касается, Мачи резко вздрагивает и оборачивается, боясь, что кто-то из отряда увидит ее маленький траур. Но рядом с ней стоит лишь Каллуто, смотрящий на нее большими тоскливыми глазами, и она шумно выдыхает — он-то точно ничего не расскажет. С лидером он не знаком, особой радости от его победы он точно не чувствует. Мачи понимает, что это тоже неправильно, с какой-то стороны, но ей хочется побыть наедине с тем, кто тоже делает непозволительные вещи, которые никак не должны делать Пауки.  
Будто это их маленький секрет.  
— Он тебе нравился? — голос мальчишки звучит тускло и тихо, и, не смотря на вопрос, Мачи кажется, что он утверждает.  
Она не ответила на это даже себе. Мачи качает головой и уклоняется от ответа, сбегая от правды, как от страшного пожара.  
— Может быть.  
— Ты ему тоже нравилась, — продолжает Каллуто.  
— Я знаю.  
— Тебе грустно?  
— Немного.  
Они садятся на корточки рядом с мертвецом, и Мачи чувствует, как к ней прижимается Каллуто. Наверное, он не понимает — недоумевает всеобщей радости и злым языкам, наговаривавшим на Хисоку. Ведь он помогал найти экзорциста нэн, Каллуто это помнит, и бой был добровольным — казалось бы, в чем его винить? Каллуто не знает правды о Паку и Уво, и Мачи молчит, не рассказывая истину тех теплых сентябрьских дней. Ничего. Пусть хоть кто-то погрустит над смертью бывшего номера четыре.  
(вместе с ней)  
Они сидят вдвоем, вдали от остального отряда, шумного и счастливого, и молчат. У Каллуто закрыты глаза, а дыхание почти не слышно, и Мачи думает, что все четвертые номера какие-то неправильные — что Омокаге, что Хисока с его образом жизни, что Каллуто, вышедший из семьи, где детей лишают детства. И ей становится немного тоскливо от того, что четверка вновь и вновь оправдывает себя, оказываясь числом смерти.  
— Лидер просил передать тебе кое-что, — шепчет Каллуто.  
Мачи хочет пожаловаться, что напускная отчужденность мальчишки была лишь игрой ради указа Куроро, но жаловаться ей некому. Каллуто достает из широких рукавов маленькую бумажку и протягивает ее Мачи, после чего утыкается ей носом в плечо. Мачи проводит рукой по его голове, после чего осторожно разворачивает смятый листок.  
Почерк Куроро кажется ей слишком размашистым, словно он писал торопясь.  
 _"Извини."_  
Как странно, что ему было все известно...  
Каллуто молчаливым взглядом провожает уходящую прочь Мачи, а после поднимает с пола смятый листок.


End file.
